In The Back of His Car
by angst cupcake
Summary: Johnny X Reed He had bought a new car, a real beauty...with plenty of room in the backseat for a variety of "activities".


Reed/Johnny

Disclaimer: I do not own anything...except myself...and my brain...and so on...but I own no one in FF4

In The Back of His Car

CHAPTER ONE

Johnny loved his red C-West (it's a kind of car). He loved the leather interior, the stereo system, all the way to the engine beneath the lid. The only thing he loved more, was to be crushed beneath the weight of someone else as they passionately made out in the back seat…and that someone else just happened to be his newly divorced ex brother-in-law, Reed Richards. They weren't drunk, nor were they high…they were just two men looking for the love that was missing in the first place. The love that had never been there for them. Johnny hated that empty feeling…especially when he made love to that person. He hated that empty feeling he got, as if nothing was there, as the person was just there for the pleasure. Reed had felt the same way with Susan. He loved her, oh yes he did. But it was more of a "best friend, brother/sister" thing. And when he tried to be intimate, he felt as if someone had cut out a part of his heart…apparently Susan felt it too…and less than three years after their marriage, the two of them had gotten a divorce.

_The first time Reed kissed Johnny, his stomach did a giant flip. His heart raced and his knees felt weak. He had taken the younger forcefully to him, backing him against the wall, crushing him there. He lifted him off the floor, and Johnny wrapped his feet around his middle, as he attacked his neck. Reed had never felt such a desire to tear someone's clothes from their body…neither had Johnny. The flames seemed to rise the closer they got to each other…and then Johnny had bought his C-West…and their adventures traveled from the bed to the back of his car._

"Reeeeeeed!" Johnny whined impatiently, bucking his hips into Reed's groin. Reed only smiled into the next kiss on Johnny's lips, his hands sliding up Johnny's shirt. The car was parked in a lot beneath a bridge, its paint giving off only a small glint to cars that passed by. The two had gone out for dinner…and they had tried, they really had, but the tension had mounted and the car seemed to park itself as the two of them nearly jumped each other in a heat of passion.

"Reed…ahhh!" Johnny gasped as Reed sucked on his neck. Johnny's hips jerked forward involuntarily, and their erections brushing together. Reed was immediately surprised and accidentally bit into Johnny's skin.

"Ow, Reed!" Johnny yelped. Reed just continued, one of his hands sliding out from underneath the Torch's shirt…and traveling down to his crotch. He paused when his hand lay on Johnny's length, feeling the younger man tense beneath him.

"… …Johnny?" Reed asked hesitantly. He looked up to meet Johnny's eyes. Johnny was glaring at him.

"Are you gonna do something or just stay hovering?" he asked flatly, annoyance in his voice. Reed just smirked. He snaked a hand into Johnny's pants. Johnny inhaled sharply when he felt Reed's cool hand on his manhood. Reed moved slowly at an achingly torturous pace.

"Reed…nhg…why are…you-ahhh…moving so… …slow?" Johnny asked, his sentence barely coherent. Reed didn't answer, but rather dipped his tongue into Johnny's navel.

"Reed!" Johnny cried. Reed liked it when Johnny screamed his name.

_The first time Johnny screamed Reed's name, Reed knew he had found whom he wanted. Susan had screamed his name before, but it wasn't like Johnny…not even close. She shouted it, stopped, and then it ended. Johnny screamed his name as if his life hung in the balance upon it._

Johnny came heavily, spilling everything into Reed's hand. His body shook violently. Reed kissed his way back up Johnny's chest, up his neck before kissing his lips. He smirked down at the spent look on Johnny's face.

"Good?" Reed asked. Reed would have bet his life that Johnny wouldn't be able to give a reply, but he did.

"Freakin'…incredible." He breathed. Johnny kissed him, their lips still on fire.

"Let's…do that…again." Johnny sighed between labored breaths. Reed kissed him again…and this time, both their pants came off in the back of his car.


End file.
